1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to ice makers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for sanitizing an ice maker.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercial ice makers and ice dispensers generally have a volume of space that contains the means for production, storage, and dispensing of ice that is intended for cooling of beverages or as an ingredient in a recipe. Since the ice will be consumed along with the beverage or food item, it is important that the ice is free from harmful organisms or other matter. The foodzone is intended to serve as a barrier against contamination of the ice that is produced and stored by airborne particles including dust, spores, and micro-organisms. However, it is well known that the foodzones in typical ice makers and dispensers are not completely sealed, allowing some ingress of particles and organisms into the foodzone over time. The normal practice to maintain acceptable levels of sanitation for the foodzone is to periodically clean and disinfect the foodzone using a combination of mechanical and chemical means. It is also known that some potable water supplied to the ice machine may contain some degree of contaminants. It is further known that if ice machines are not periodically and thoroughly cleaned in accordance with manufacturers' guidelines, harmful micro-organisms may grow or be introduced into various parts of the ice machine, such as the production zone or storage bin, potentially posing cleanliness concerns, particularly in high risk settings such as hospitals. Equipment cleaned according to standard cleaning protocols and schedules may not be sufficient to meet stringent, constant cleanliness requirements in such environments.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure, there is a need for a method and system for automatically sanitizing the foodzone of an integrated ice maker and ice in dispenser where the foodzone is either sealed from the surrounding airspace and machine compartments in the unit or is held under positive pressure using air or other gas that is free of particulate matter and micro-organisms. There is a further need for a means of maintaining a sanitary state for the foodzone without the need to open the foodzone, and disrupt the protection afforded by the sealing and/or pressurization mechanisms that provide protection against airborne contaminants entering the foodzone.